


[vid] Gad-Eshu'a

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Competition, Embedded Video, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, Fanvids, Gol - Freeform, KiScon vid competition, Kolinahr (Star Trek), M/M, Pon Farr, Remix, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Video, Video Format: Streaming, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: A different look at Spock's pon farr inAmok Timeand its consequences. Premiered at KiScon, the Kirk/Spock convention, in Los Angeles, 2017, during theAmok Time Reloadedvid competition.Footage: Star Trek TOS, Star Trek TMP.Music: "Showbiz" by Muse.Thanks to Luminosity and Rhaegal for beta-watching!





	[vid] Gad-Eshu'a

This is a different, darker look at Spock's pon farr and its consequences. It shows that his deadly fight with Kirk was not just the result of Vulcan hormones running amok, but the culmination of inner and outer struggles and emotional turmoil that had been going on for much longer.

"Gad-eshu'a" is Vulcan for "daymare", described in the Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD) as "a kind of incubus which occurs during wakefulness, attended by the peculiar pressure on the chest which characterizes nightmare." Not only Kirk, however, fills the role of being this incubus, but also Spock's own actions, regrets, and memories.

[T'Lara: Gad-Eshu'a](https://vimeo.com/289732885) from [Larissa Bernstein](https://vimeo.com/larissabernstein) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Vulcan


End file.
